Saber-toothed - chapter 2
by Arches67
Summary: John is resting at Zoe's place after he got hurt. Follow-up on Saber-toothed


Hi

Yellowstone69 started crying at the end of Saber-toothed saying the story was too short and asked for a follow-up. I can't resist tears… and I mean, she is both my French beta-reader and co-writer on our crossovers, I can't upset her.

So here it is. I'm posting it as a new story since the first chapter was posted as a complete story, but this is really a second chapter to the same story.

* * *

PoI PoI PoI

* * *

Zoe was sitting on her couch enjoying a rare moment of downtime reading a book. She loved to, but never had much time to just relax and do it. She had decided that since she was stuck at her place, watching over John, she might as well take the opportunity to just enjoy the free time.

She had brewed her favorite afternoon tea and was rolled up in a corner of her couch, blanket on her lap and tea cup within easy reach.

A knock at her door made her jump slightly. She frowned, not expecting any visitors, and couldn't help a sense of déjà vu. She marked her page, grumbling slightly –the plot had just taken a new surprising twist–, and put the book down. Not bothering to put shoes on, she went to the door and checked the peep-hole. John would give her hell if she opened her door without checking first.

_Shaw._

Probably coming to drop John's clothes as promised. Well, at least this time she had bothered to knock. Zoe opened the door with a smirk.

"Hi, Sam," she said opening the door and leaning against the jamb.

"Hey."

There were a few seconds of silence. Shaw wondering why Zoe wasn't letting her in, Zoe enjoying the clear confusion of her visitor.

"So… you lost your lock picks?"

Shaw's eyebrows shot up.

"I wouldn't be too worried, you used them not that long ago, so I guess you should check the last jacket you wore…"

She had to bit her cheek to keep from laughing at the face of Shaw who seemed to be at a loss as to whether Zoe was serious or not. She had after all entered the apartment in the middle of the night.

Zoe suddenly frowned.

"Wait a minute. You weren't worried John jumped you, entering like that in the middle of the night?"

Zoe knew that John was in a bad shape, but she was pretty sure even then the man had a very light sleep. She doubted Shaw had been able to enter the place without waking him up the previous night.

"I had made sure his gun was stored away," Shaw replied with a slight smile.

Zoe couldn't help a smile of her own.

"He's probably going to kill you for that."

"Well, I have leverage… after all, he needs painkillers… and his clothes," she added showing a duffle bag.

"So, where did you hide it? I'll better give it to him before he trashes the place."

"I guess he probably has it under his pillow by now."

Zoe frowned.

"Wait… You mean you talked to him when you broke in last night with the meds?"

Zoe had a light satisfied smile at Shaw's slight unease to the accusation. Although Zoe knew that Sam had probably only wanted not to disturb, it still rattled her that the woman would make so little case of her privacy.

"As you guessed, John heard me coming in. My fault actually. I made the mistake of entering the bedroom. Your floor board is hell."

"That's why he knew you had left the stuff on the counter." Zoe made a face. "Sam, I'm pretty sure getting up like that wasn't good for him." No wonder John was dead on his feet this morning.

"So you're letting me in anytime soon or are you expecting an apology?"

With a chuckle, Zoe opened the door wide. "As if I could really keep you out. Come in please."

"So how is he doing? Complaining much for being held hostage?"

"He's sleeping."

Shaw frowned and looked at the clock on the wall, then frowned more. She went straight to the bedroom and dropped the bag in the entrance. It was three in the afternoon; she couldn't believe that the ex-agent was still asleep. His wounds were serious, but she had seen him up and running with much more massive injuries. She hoped she hadn't missed something. Infection could be a bitch with dirty kitchen knives cuts.

She approached the bed and put her hand to his forehead. She couldn't help a surprised scream when John reached out and wrestled her down to the floor.

"Shit! John, it's me! Let me go." Not wanting to hurt him more, she didn't fight back.

Recognizing her, John removed his arm from around her neck and let himself drop down.

"Damn, Shaw. If you feel like killing yourself, just use one of your own guns!" he groaned.

"If you have ripped a single stitch, I'm going to kill _you_!" Shaw barked back, rolling over to get up.

Zoe was looking at the scene aghast. She couldn't believe the speed at which John had moved upon waking up. Shaw was glaring at him, probably mad at herself for having been surprised in the first place.

John had reacted in pure defense mode, but the adrenaline surge had wasted the little energy he had and his face was now pasty white. Shaw stood up and extended her hand to help him up. John sat heavily on the bed.

"You look like shit," Shaw commented.

"Thanks. Good morning to you too."

"Afternoon. John, it's three pm…" she clarified when she saw him raise an eyebrow.

John frowned. He couldn't believe he had slept that long. Apparently, he had lost more blood than he had realized. He also hadn't had a real night of sleep in the past week because of their last number…

"When was the last time you had a full night of sleep?" Shaw asked. When John just shrugged, she added, "yeah, figured."

Exhaustion on top of the blood loss, at least explained the need for sleep. She hadn't felt any temperature in the brief second she had touched his forehead, so infection didn't seem to be an issue.

She examined the different bandages, a couple were stained with blood and the major injury clearly needed to be attended to. She had left some of her medical supplies the night before. She turned to the door.

"Zoe, I left…" She nodded when the woman pointed to a box on a chair. "Thanks."

She cleaned the injuries and changed the bandages, glaring at John when a wince turned to a hiss.

"When was the last time you took your painkillers?"

"With breakfast."

"Little bit before seven this morning," Zoe supplied.

"John, what part of 'every six hours' didn't you understand?"

"My fault, Sam. I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful." She looked at John with a sweet smile when he glowered. "I'll prepare something."

"And that's how you start building a white picket fence…" Shaw mumbled. She answered with an innocent face to John's death stare. Then she took a more serious expression. "Just don't hurt her. Zoe is a good woman."

John opened his mouth to protest then seemed to lack the energy to fight. He got up and grabbed the duffle bag Shaw had dropped by the door, going to the bathroom.

"Don't shower!" Shaw ordered, fighting a grin.

"I know!" John growled.

Shaw couldn't help a smile. She knew she was going to pay for this when John was back on his own two feet, but she was enjoying herself for the moment. John didn't like to be coddled.

The last time he had been seriously injured, he had disappeared as soon as he had been able to stand up. Of course, he had had other reasons for vanishing, but being helpless around people was also part of his decision. A solitary wolf licking his wounds in a hidden cave…

Zoe was in the kitchen preparing some food. She had opened a can of soup which was warming on the stove and she was making a sandwich. She glanced at Shaw.

"I'll whip up a sandwich for you too," she said, knowing that Sam never turned food down.

Considering the amount of food Shaw could consume, how she could keep that slim figure was beyond her.

When John entered the kitchen, wearing faded jeans and a black t-shirt, Sam was happily munching on a sandwich.

"Hope that's not my sandwich you're eating, Shaw," John scowled.

Her mouth being full, she couldn't answer, but she put her hand on the plate to bring it closer to her. Zoe put a steaming bowl and a plate on the table.

"Here is yours. I know better than leaving food unattended around Sam," Zoe answered with a wink to the woman.

"I just hope that's not chicken soup," John muttered.

"Tomato. You need fluids. Eat up."

"Definitely bossy…" John grumbled as he sat down to eat.

"Zoe, I take back what I said yesterday. John certainly needs you around. He always thinks he is in charge. That alpha male characteristic of his needs to be trimmed."

"I'm pretty sure you keep him in line."

"Some, but you have more power. After all you have access to his shorts."

"Hey!" John complained. "I may be slightly under the weather, but my hearing works just fine."

"We should go out together again sometime," Shaw suggested to Zoe. Then regretted the sentence before she had even finished talking.

A similar flash went through Zoe's eyes. The last time they had gone out for drinks, Carter was there. Both of them knew how hard her death had hit John, they never talked about it. Silence fell like a dark cloud.

After a brief moment, John had a light chuckle. "Ladies," he could feel Shaw bristle at the word, "you are adorable, but I'm not made of glass."

He had finished the soup and was now eating the sandwich. He reached for the painkillers and swallowed them with some water. The food actually helped him feel better. He'd charm Zoe for a coffee then would be leaving. Stop by the Library…

He suddenly realized he hadn't called Finch. Even more surprising, his employer hadn't called him either. He raised his head. Where was his phone?

"Well, you definitely need to rest," Shaw commented, looking at him with squinted eyes. "I called Finch to let him know about your little accident, and your phone is with the stuff you had in your pockets in the basket Zoe keeps by the entrance."

"You're a mind reader, now?"

"No, just starting to know you pretty well."

"John, you should get more rest," Zoe said, picking up the dishes.

"Zoe, I'm fine. I'm not going to spend all day in bed!"

"You should." Zoe turned to Shaw for help. "Sam?"

Shaw shrugged. She knew that short of tying John to the bed, he had made his mind and would be leaving soon.

John got up with a wince and approached Zoe who was against the kitchen her arms folded with a scowl on her face. He put his arms around her, gave her his brightest smile and put a light kiss on the lips. Zoe couldn't resist his smile; she melted under the kiss.

"Zoe, thank you for breakfast… lunch… your bed." He kissed her again. "I'll call you."

The two women watched him pick up his stuff and leave without moving. Zoe sighed in frustration. John was the only person that could get away with anything with her. She touched her lips with her fingers; she could still feel his presence.

Shaw looked at Zoe with thoughtful eyes. "I'm not sure I understand your relationship…"

"I'm not sure we _have _a relationship."

"There's clearly more than just the sex..."

"You ever been in love, Sam?"

"No."

Zoe raised her head sharply, eyes saddened by the tone. She could have used the same to say she didn't have a flat screen at her place.

"Sometimes, you fall for someone that you just know isn't right. But you just can't bring yourself to stop it, you go on and try not to think too deeply about it. So you distance yourself, try to convince yourself to just enjoy the present. It kind of works. Especially with the life we both have. Then events like last night change the whole perspective and you're back at square one."

Shaw snorted. "Glad I can't love. That's far too complicated."

"But you care for him."

"He's useful and good at what we do. Plus, Finch would give me hell if I let him die."

"Well, I guess it's a start," Zoe answered with a smile.

"Thanks for the sandwich, Zoe."

"You're leaving?"

"Need to make sure John makes it home without passing out in a corner." She took her phone. "Finch, you have a trace on John?"

"Mr. Reese is on his way to his place."

"Tell me he is not walking!"

"No, fortunately he took a cab," Finch replied with a relieved voice. "How is he doing?"

"He'll live."

"Thank you, Ms Shaw."

"For what?"

"Taking care of him. Forward my thanks to Ms Morgan too."

"Bye, Finch."

Shaw went to the door, then turned. "We still should go out have drinks sometime."

"I'll be glad to, Sam." She hesitated for a second. "Could you… call me and let me know how he is doing in a few days?"

"I will," the woman answered with a smile. They both knew John wouldn't call back until he was back on his two feet.

Zoe locked the door behind Shaw and went back to the couch and her book. She might as well just enjoy the rest of the day now. She wasn't surprised when her mind conjured a tall silhouette with clear eyes as a new character appeared in the story.

* * *

The end


End file.
